Almost Dawn
by Angelhart79
Summary: A sweet and short post-manga/anime fic. Kagome has missed her hanyou husband when he went away for an exorcism with Miroku. Waking up she notices he has returned and is lying beside her. (one shot)


**Almost Dawn**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A short sweet post-manga/anime fic. Kagome has missed her hanyou husband when he went away for and exorcism with Miroku. Waking up she notices he has returned and is lying beside her.

* * *

 _Testing, testing, one, two, three..._ Kagome fought the urge to giggle not wanting the noise to break off the funny scene in front of her. This was so rare. Him sleeping so soundly was so rare. But when he did fall asleep and seemed off the world his ears did this just before he would wake up. It was like his body was testing them or check if they were still there. One turning ninety degrees and then flattening, before pinning up as in stretch. Then quivering before moving left and right and coming to a stop. It was like an ear work-out. Kagome was supporting her upper body with her elbow as she was watching the show in repetition when the other ear did the same.

She bit the index finger to stop her right hand from moving forward and touching the cute furry appendages until the final twitching movement of them both as if to synchronize them gave her the sign the ears were finished with their test-drive. Now she had until the sound of smacking lips and a lazy yawn before he would completely wake up.

She moved her right hand forward towards the right furry triangle. She loved the way they felt between her fingers. And when he indulged her in the night, after they made love and his head would be resting on her chest, she would stroke them until she fell asleep. And although he would never admit it he enjoyed her gentle strokes on them just as much.

Her hand was however grabbed before her fingertips reached the ear. It was pulled against a chest and held there in a firm grip. "You're so predictable."

His tug on her hand had made her body move more towards him and she was spooning his back now. There was a disappointed whimper from her when she realized she couldn't pull her hand free. Her wriggling fingers were stopped in their movement when her hand was brought against his mouth and sharp fangs pressed against them. But it was just for a second, for suddenly she felt a warm tongue and lips nibbling on them. Her face turning a bright crimson as she realized why the sudden change had occurred. The big sniff from him was telling her the obvious. He knew she had indulged herself in some solo activity last night while he was away.

"Missed me, huh?"

She knew he was grinning smugly now, even though she couldn't see his face. "No," she lied.

He had been gone for two days on another demon exorcist with Miroku. It seemed demons were more relentless now that Naraku wasn't there to suck them up. This was the real Feudal Era she came to realize. Harsh and cruel. But sometimes she wondered if the asked payments from the two men weren't even more wicked than the haunting of a couple of poltergeists. She had noticed the large bag of rice standing close to where the robe of the fire rat was lying on the floor when she woke up. And there was some really pretty silk fabric draped over it. A wealthy lord having some demon trouble. Miroku always knew which one to pick.

"No?"

"No," she repeated. A moan escaped her lips when he sucked one of her fingers.

"So you didn't think of me?"

She grinned at the opening to tease him mercilessly. "With you gone so often I couldn't remember what you looked like. So I thought of someone I did remember suddenly. I always had a thing for wolves…"

He bit her finger, hard. She cried out in a laugh. She knew he was careful enough so he wouldn't draw blood, but it did hurt. He nibbled again, but with each movement of lips he made absolutely sure she felt the tips of sharp fangs as well.

"Furry loincloths just turn me o-on- auwauw, Inuyasha."

He chuckled evilly at her sounds of protest, her body squirming behind him to get her hand free. He smacked his lips. "Loincloths and wolves?" He gave a long lick over her palm, the taste of her and scent stirring something in his groin.

"I bet you look handsome with a tail too," she teased.

"It's on the fur, he doesn't have a real tail."

"Really? Oh…"

He laughed at her surprised reaction. Then he asked: "where's the little runt?"

"Shippou's off to another fox exam. He will be back at dawn."

"Dawn, huh?"

Kagome felt her hand being pushed downwards. It was being moved underneath the fabric of his hadagi, over his abdomen. Her fingertips were being tickled by soft hairs as their hands slid underneath the obi and red hakama and then the hand that guided hers moved her fingers until they were wrapped around something warm and very hard.

"It seems another part of you is awake as well," Kagome giggled.

"Very," was his reply in a chuckle that was followed by a moan when her hand moved. He pulled his out of his pants to move it behind him. Gliding under the sheet that covered her he pleasantly discovered that besides her sleeping yukata she was wearing nothing else. Grabbing the bare hip he stroked it a bit before he pushed her more against him.

He closed his eyes as her hand explored and caressed him. She snuggled more against his back not stopping her soft strokes. His hips soon moving against her teasing fingers. "I love the way you growl for me," she whispered as he released such noise when she grabbed him harder and started fisting him.

His right hand sought out hers again. Quickly prying the fingers of his member before she milked him dry. He had another finish in mind. Her giggles behind him told him that she was however in a playful mood right now. Her wicked hand wasn't retreating as it tried to escape his and her fingertips did everything to still make a caress in any way possible. A victorious pitch in her amused laughter every time she succeeded.

He won the hand wrestling march by grabbing the wrist and in a quick movement yanked her hand out of his hakama, making her yelp in surprise when he pressed the fingers in his mouth and playfully bit them again in a reprimand.

She tried to get her hand back, tugging on it. When he did cease his hold on her she pulled back, rolling herself onto her back. He turned around as well and witnessed her already opening up the yukata that covered her. Her chest free from fabric he lowered his head immediately to let his mouth descent onto one her left breast. Teasing her with lips and tongue while she arched her chest more against his face. Her hands wound themselves in his hair and pulled him more on top of her. His ears moving to catch the moans of pleasure she allowed to escape her own sweet lips.

In those three years they had been rudely separated her body had matured. Even her scent had told him that. It had awoken lustful feelings in his body rapidly. She had enticed him before with her presence and the way she smelled, but with her return she had become a fruit ripe to be plucked. And though the pleasures of the flesh were new to him as well, he was no fool. Within just a few days they had found the solitude of the forest and close to the well were it all began he had made her his.

They had explored their bodies with hesitant and shy curiosity and he found out that those sharp claws and fangs not only had the power to tear enemies apart, but also held the power to make her writhe beneath him and extract moans and cries and whimpers of pleasure from her mouth.

As his fang grazed over the already hardened bud on her breast, such cry emerged from her and it made him react, nibbling and licking harder, sucking the puckered thing in his mouth and rolling the other one between the fingers of his left hand. He was straddling her left leg and grinding his body against her skin, giving him some pleasurable relief as well. Her hips doing the same as she pressed against his knee, rubbing herself against him.

He turned his head toward the bamboo mat in the door opening of their home. Dim light was already peeking through. Dawn was approaching.

It had been logical for the little kitsune to move in with them, for he already had a mother son relationship with Kagome. But the kid could be a real nuisance when he wanted to get intimate with his spouse.

A disappointed grunt came from the woman beneath him as he pushed himself off her and stood up. He grabbed the fire rat from the ground and took it with him towards the entrance of their cabin. He moved the bamboo mat aside and dropped his suikan on the ground outside. When the kid would see that he knew to caboodle out of there. He could cuddle with his adoptive mom later.

When Inuyasha turned around Kagome was watching him. Her hands folded under her chin as she was lying naked on her stomach on the futon. He saw her eyes gliding seductively over his chest when he had untied his obi and was removing his own hadagi.

Before she had a chance to roll onto her back he had already pounced on her and was straddling her legs, keeping her pinned down with the weight of his body. Using the edges of his claws he moved his fingers over the skin of her back, her muscles cringing beneath his touch. The raking claws making her body writhe beneath him. He loved the way she excepted him. His hanyou being. And he loved teasing her with the parts that made him different from humans. Claws, fangs, ears. And he knew she enjoyed being teased like that and that made him love her even more.

She didn't fear his full demon form that slumbered inside of him. She didn't despise the form that was neither human or demon. And she remained ever so kind to his human form that was always on edge on the new moon nights. And on those nights that he was most vulnerable she let him sleep in her lap as she would stroke his hair. Her soft humming voice soothing his restless mind until dawn would approach. The transformation not scaring her as she looked at him with so much love when blunt teeth turned into fangs, short nails turned into dangerous claws and human ears moved and changed until they were furry white and resting on top of his head.

On occasion he made love with her in that form. Her showing him that even with dull humans senses the activity was fun and that he could please her in ways he could not while in his hanyou body. And a weaker body for him meant less danger for her and on those nights they could let go of all restrains.

She was wriggling beneath him knowing the position was a punishment for her teasing earlier. Not that she did mind. Her hands clutching the bedlinen beneath her when he traced her spine with tongue and fangs. The pressure shooting electric tingles through her body, making her writhe against the sheets and moan so nice. She tried to smother her sounds and he hated it, making his efforts to hear her cry out even more persistent.

Kagome was always bashful in the mornings. And even though their cabin was at the edge of Kaede's village everybody knew what the red fire rat outside meant. Shippou in his childlike innocence had made sure of that. The kid had explained it thoroughly to everyone who was curious that it meant that he wasn't allowed inside the hut on those moments. That Kagome and Inuyasha wanted some alone time. And the kid never questioned the grunts and other noises that could be heard. Shippou had explained once to an already embarrassed Kagome that those were the same noises his mum and dad made when they had some alone time. Fortunately he never draw it out on paper if he had any clue of what was really going on in there.

Inuyasha was displeased and made a growl against her shoulder when he noticed she was biting on the sheets. "Kagome," he snarled against her skin. Her face flushed an even deeper red. She knew the sun was up. The villagers would be up. He could hear them with his sensitive ears and perhaps her human ears had picked up on them as well. "Not only until dawn," he whispered huskily in her right ear. He licked the shell, making her shiver.

Through the delightful musky aroma in their cabin he picked up the scent from the kitsune outside. Not close, but close enough that the runt obviously noticed the fire rat, for he turned into another direction. Probably towards the home of the old hag. As his right hand cupped her behind he noticed the woman beneath him still trying to be silent. A smirk crept around his lips when he thought of what would make her vocal.

His mouth ventured downwards again and he guessed she figured out his intentions for she tried to scoot away from under him. Pressing her knees together and pushing her body up. It worked to his advantage though, because now she had made herself even more accessible. Grabbing her hips in a firm grip he slid his tongue between the folds. It wrenched the sweetest cry from her and from that moment her attempts to keep quiet were a loss cause. She moaned his name and he was amused for her struggle to get the syllables of her tongue. She definitely wasn't thinking of wolves right now, he mused humorously.

Her breathing came out in heavy pants when she whimpered due to the loss of his ministrations when he pulled her body back and pressed her against the futon with his own. These were the moments it was evident she was made for him. He pushed his hakama over his hips and slid inside her body with ease. With one first thrust he already managed to sheath himself to the hilt. She had been warm, wet and open to receive him.

He moved against her, finding the feel of her curved behind against his hips most pleasant each time he pressed against her. The way they rippled with each thrust. The peeking sunbeams through the window hatches and bamboo mat were placing marks on her body. The sweat on her skin glistening in the morning light. Drops of perspiration that begged to be licked off and he did with each movement forward. And when she secretively tried to smother her moans he tugged the skin between his teeth, making her gasp and let the sexy noises she made escape again.

He slowed down trying to make it linger a bit more, not wanting to finish too fast. Her behind cushioned him nicely as he circled his hips. Repeating the movement after each slow new thrust. It made her lift her lower body against him and push herself back. The teasing slow pace had just the right effect, for he could feel her clenching around him. Every muscle in her body preparing for that tumble into ecstasy. And he wanted to feel it. That incredible feeling of her quivering and tensing around him. He quickened the pace once more while finding the sensitive spots of her body. Tickling it with twitching ears, a licking tongue, raking fangs and kissing lips. And while his left hand hold his weight off her body as best as possible as he moved, the other was pressing against her right hip. Angling her body to a more snug fit and pushing her back with each forward thrust.

He couldn't care less about village gossip. Not anymore. He had overgrown the shyness he held three years ago. It had withered away in the time he spent longing for her. Now she was his and everyone would now it.

Her hands trembled trying to hold on to the bedding beneath her. The sound of his forceful thrusts now joining their combined moans and grunts. The fragile creature from three years didn't exist anymore. The writhing woman beneath him could hold her own ground. Lethally armed with bow and arrow she was a worthy opponent to any demon. Her stubborn character a perfect match for his. Her sweet kisses on his lips and other parts of his body could set him on fire and her feisty character showed no sign of fear for getting burned. She had known her teasing would lead up to this. That he would have picked up on her scent. That she had been lonely and had been missing him.

One day, he thought, he was going to ask her to let him watch. The thought of it made him even harder. To witness her spread before him, teasing herself, her fingers gliding over her skin. He licked his lips as the vision in his head was already so erotic. Maybe tonight. Maybe they could ditch the kitsune with the family of the monk and demon slayer. They owed them for babysitting on their offspring anyway. Perhaps in the forest were she would be less compelled to be prudish. The village and its inhabitants far out of hearing range.

He realized too late that she had smothered her cry again. The clenching and pulsing of her inner muscles in orgasm pulling him out of the fantasy. He snarled in irritation, but then decided she would be able to make up for it tonight. And he would most certainly remind her of that.

With a couple of thrusts he was following her into that blissful euphoria. Lowering himself on top of her he buried his face in the crook of her neck and allowed their combined scent to penetrate his nostrils. She smelled even better when her scent was mixed with his own. It was always taking every bit of his self-control to not ravage her body right after she had bathed. It would take hours for her own lovely scent to reach that point again where it smelled right to him. And the absence of his own on her body was making him eager to claim her again. A possessive feeling that was linked to the demon part of him. That she needed to smell of him.

She fitted against his body in the most excellent way and before he would get to heavy for her he relished the feeling of her small frame beneath his. He moved his hands over her hands, winding his fingers with hers, nuzzling her neck. She turned her cute flushed face towards him. Her lips were parted as she panted and he licked and nibbled them first until they were swollen, then he pressed his mouth fully against hers in a passionate kiss. Letting go of her right hand he angled her face, kissing the sweat drops of her forehead, her eyes, her nose and cheeks, before he kissed her again. Sharing the salty flavor with her.

"I love you," she whispered softly when he broke of the kiss. He let his thumb brush over her lips. Her right hand grabbed his and she placed a kiss on the claw of the appendage that rested against her mouth and added: "all of you."

* * The End * *

* * *

Just a little drabble I came up with today. Started it and couldn't stop writing.

Reviews are most welcome :)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
